A Thief in Greece
by CretianStar
Summary: Molly makes Sherlock go to a masquerade ball. Established Sherlolly, AntheaxMycroft and JohnxMary! Fluffy with tiny tasters of smut.


A/N: Ooo a week and I've actually managed it! I'm rather impressed with myself, if I say so myself. Again I had a massive issue on whether to go for an Addams or a Sherlolly, but because my last one was Addams, this is going to be a Sherlolly. It took me long enough to decide what Sherlock would cosplay as! I hope this certifies as Cosplay and not just fancy dress… Totally Unbeta'd, apologies

Anyway enough with the rambling, please enjoy.

* * *

Day 7 & Day 9

**Cosplaying & Hanging Out With Friends**

"I don't want to go." He was sulking again.

"Sherlock it is your brother's masquerade ball. He is getting married, he wants you there." Molly tapped her foot, laughing at his childish pout.

"Typical Mycroft." Sherlock had his arms crossed and looked every inch a child. Molly had to laugh as he held his posture, eyes downturned from Molly. He was crumpling the blue gilet over the white shirt, the belt at his waist and the brown khaki trousers with long brown boots that stopped just under his knees. Well Flynn Rider never looked like a Prince and Sherlock certainly didn't. Molly had forcibly straightened his hair and styled it into Flynn's style, Sherlock also kept ruffling it and after the twelfth time Molly had slapped his hand and warned him not to do it again.

Molly yanked him to his feet as Sherlock muttered expletives under his breath again.

Surprised at her movements he jumped a little and looked down at the feisty woman who had her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Sherlock, it's not like this is your first social gig after bringing down Moriarty. It's not like your Mother doesn't know about us. Tonight is not your night; it is Anthea's and Mycroft's night. You're going to behave yourself, and if you're a good boy I'll reward you." She winked and Sherlock suddenly remembered what his girlfriend was actually wearing.

Molly was clad in a lilac Greek dress, she was Megara from Hercules – he had snorted at the childish idea Molly had opted for, that was until she bought the dress. It was formfitting, revealing a set of curves Sherlock admired when they were beneath him, bared to his eyes. The lilac straps held with two Greek brooches, the darker purple sash was tied around her waist and there was a split in the dress that went to her mid-thigh revealing legs that Sherlock had always called stubby before. Now he'd seen them wrapped around his waist, and his head, he had changed his mind about that. Dark leather gladiators encased her feet and Molly had used a temporary dye on her hair darkening it to a rich chocolate brown. Sherlock also realised she had added an awful lot of volume to it before tying it up into the high ponytail.

Mary Watson must have helped her with it.

Damn there were meeting with the Watsons' at quarter past 8 and it was already 8. Mycroft had graciously sent them a car, maybe it was Violet Holmes that had sent it but either way the feeling Molly's costume had invoked in Sherlock had to be ignored. Regrettably Sherlock pushed the lust away, willing away his erection and kissed his girlfriend softly on the lips. She smiled and the doorbell rang.

Two figures trooped into the lounge and Sherlock watched with a disgruntled snort as John started to laugh.

"No John!" Molly scolded as she grabbed a wrap from the back of the sofa, her dress may have been Grecian but it was still England and still cold. "It's taken me long enough to persuade Sherlock to wear it!" She tutted and wrapped her arm around Sherlock's waist, smiling as he remained stiff.

John was dressed as a Roman soldier, a red tunic with mock armour and the stereotypical helmet with the red brush that would fan across the top was under his arm. In a leather scabbard a blunted sword was held. Mary was also dressed in armour, but she was, Sherlock deducted, a Valkyrie warrior. A red tunic dress was underneath armour that was similar to her husband's and Mary held a golden shield while a golden helmet with metal wings inscribed sat atop her head. She had a red cloak folded over her arm. They both wore flat sandals with leather bands wrapping around their legs.

"Very nice Mols." Mary smiled as Molly twirled for the couple and Mary pulled out her camera, forcing Sherlock to pose with his girlfriend. He refused to smile until Molly poked him again. She had that look in her eye and Sherlock smiled, just for her.

There was another knock and a smartly dressed chauffeur was waiting.

They arrived at the more modest of the Holmes Mansions, after all what family doesn't have two, the car ride filled with Sherlock sulking and the other three tactically ignoring him. They stepped out into the surprisingly warm June air and the three stared up at the mansion in awe. Sherlock was bored of his childhood home already, but he was forced to put on a smile as his Mother bore down on them.

She was slight but manic when it came to her youngest son, she had always worried that her sons were too competitive and for want of a better word, weird. Violet Holmes hugged each of the four in turn, she was ecstatic that both her socially abnormal sons had found love – Anthea was a little ditzy for Violet's taste but the woman made Mycroft happy and didn't seem to have any gold-digger tendencies – she'd checked.

"Molly Hooper you look wonderful!" She held Molly at arms-length and admired the Grecian dress before turning to John and Mary. "Mr and Mrs Watson, you have both gone to so much effort for tonight!" She grinned happily, the couple returning the smile whole heartedly. The Holmes mother was sporting a customary dark green ball grown suggested to Sherlock she was playing a Dickensian character, _again._ But before Sherlock could say anything commenting on his mother's costume Molly had pulled him up the gravel path.

He could see she was enchanted by the atmosphere of the manor, personally he was disinterested in the architecture but Sherlock could see the romanticism running through her soul. _Dear God the romanticism was spreading._ He grimaced but Molly tugged him past the lit torches that signalled the way towards the door.

"This is amazing." Mary sighed in front of them, Sherlock watched as John slipped his arm around Mary's waist and she snuggled into him. Molly wrapped around her arm around his waist and Sherlock, surprisingly, wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

It was some time into the night after seeing a numerous amount of costumes and congratulating the happy couple with very few sarcastic comments Molly and Sherlock found themselves alone on one of the many balconies. There were a few candles scattered around the terrace and Molly smiled, that dreamy faraway look on her face as she stared up at the stars.

"You look absolutely beautiful Molly." Sherlock stated and she giggled.

"You look dashing Mr Rider." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. He'd drunk enough to play along with her tipsy game and while he still had all his faculties the champagne made him somewhat… average. Not that he minded, there was a perverse amount of enjoyment for Sherlock being normal on occasion.

"As do you Miss Megara, I do adore this dress." He smiled, pulling at the silky material, running his hand up the smooth expanse of skin that was revealed by the slit in the dress. He pressed his lips to hers and tasted the orange juice and champagne as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

"How many rooms does this house have Sherlock?" She gasped, her own fingers working underneath his gilet and then white shirt, feeling the tensing of his muscles beneath her touch.

"Enough for us to find one." She moaned and the pair disappeared from the balcony into the bowels of the house as Sherlock threaded his way through the corridors back to his old bedroom.

John spied a Greek girl running away with a thief and smiled at the pairs antics; Sherlock was entertaining and John went back to dancing with his Valkyrie wife.


End file.
